


Tangerine Dreams

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tysh - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathrooms, Breeding, But Tyler also switches, Closeted, Colors, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foreskin Play, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Josh dun has nipple piercings, Kindness, Kissing, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Non compliant because Jenna and Debby don't exist, Orange era, Post Mpreg, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Rutting, Secret Relationship, Smut, The flu, Top Tyler, Top Tyler Joseph, Touring, Uncut Josh Dun, color themes, heightened sense of smell, picky eating, trench era but not?, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Tyler is sick. Josh is exhausted. Mark is finicky.Touring is hard, but it's even harder if someone is pregnant.





	1. The Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> The mpreg fic no one asked for and yet... ye gods! Here it is. If mpreg freaks you out it's only a reveal so I'd consider reading it for all the lovely angsty imagery that I love to put in! :)  
> Since I'm notoriously bad at updates, I've decided to publish this all at once but divided into four chapters. Enjoy!

“Worry often gives a small thing a big shadow.”   
  
*  
  
It’s like there’s a hand squeezing his esophagus. Wringing it like a wet washcloth.   
The pain is a hot blade cutting his stomach in two.   
  
Tyler’s picking at his eggs but hasn’t eaten a single bite. It’s actually nauseating him.   
There it is again. The sear.   
_Owwww._    
  
He barely stifles his wince. Whatever he’s got, it hasn’t improved the past few days.   
The smell of sulphur is so pungent in Tyler’s nostrils he cringes. The only thing worse is the air freshener this  
place has been using.  
It’s sickly sweet, like the smell of rotting flowers. Lemon daisies that have been trampled after the rain and left to die  
in the damp.  
He remembers. His nana had daisies in her garden.  
  
A slender finger pushes the canary-colored mess towards the center of the table.   
I’m starting to hate yellow, he thinks.  
The next era will be orange.   
Tyler likes orange.  
  
“Not eating?” Mark asks. He’s studying the contents of his own plate like it’s an alien life form. Tyler wouldn't be surprised if he lifted it, screwing  
up his eyes to examine its odd shape under the angry neon lights.   
  
He wags his head. “Not hungry. I think I might have caught a bug.” A glance at the empty chair next to him makes  
him check his phone.   
_Where’s Josh?_    
It’s not an afterthought.   
Josh is never an afterthought.   
  
Josh is forethought.   
Josh is vision.   
Josh is future.   
  
“Is Josh still in bed?”   
That  _is_  how he left the drummer over an hour ago.   
  
-  



	2. The Hotel Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

  
Months of longing.  
Weeks of claustrophobic bunks.  
They counted the days until the hotel.  
  
Sperm-soiled tissues disposed of in venue dumpsters.  
Pulses pounding from pilfered times in forgotten corners.  
No more. At least not last night.  
Finally. A real bed.  
  
Their sex was a savage harmony. Sultry and intense like soldering heat that joins metals.

When the convulsions stopped and their skin caked in cum, Josh detached himself from Tyler’s embrace.  
Voices softened and muscles relaxed.  
Their sexes lay pink and dewy against their thighs.  
  
Tyler wanted to drift away, eyelids heavy with sleep, but then came the tension. His bladder was too full to even  
attempt falling asleep.  
Tyler couldn’t hold it anymore and Josh was in a playful mood. Wanted to torture him. So he pounced on him, giggling.  
He pinned him down like a human blanket. But his long limbs were squirming so much, bare feet  
twisting up the covers, that Josh showed mercy.  
  
“Joshie please…” Tyler begged.  
God, they had missed this.  
Josh finally let him go with a disappointed sigh.  
  
-  
  
Tyler stared at the tray of complimentary toiletry items while he relieved himself. There was  
something about the labels that disturbed him.  
Strawberry banana shampoo. Who would want to smell like that?!  
_I hate bananas_.  
  
He waded through the darkness. Found the drummer wrapped up like a fat auger shell, just pulled in by the tide.   
The sheet swaddled his taut frame like a Roman god misplaced.  
  
Ty returned to bed.  
Returned to Josh.  
He always returns to Josh.  
  
-  
  
Tyler’s ghost kept his spot warm.  
He crawled back in, reclaiming his rightful place.  
A rose bloomed from his mouth. A velvety kiss on Josh’s bare freckled shoulder, made with thirsty lips, provoked   
a shiver.  
  
Tyler came away tasting the summer ocean, his lover still balmy and sleek  
from their mingled sweat and spend.   
  
“I worship you.“  
  
Josh squeezed his hand and brought it to his petal lips. Begged Tyler to stay.   
Mumbled I love yous and penny promises cascaded in hushed whispers.   
“Ty Ty … I love you Ty Ty.”  
“Jishwa I have to go… “ Tyler hiccuped. “I’ll be back soon. We’ll have breakfast and then I’ll hold  
you until we’re dust.”  
  
It was murmured against his lobe like a secret.  
  
Tyler’s tiny nose rubbed into Josh’s neck, up over his tattoo, trying to mark him with his own strokes.  
Invisible to the world, but Tyler would know it was there.  
  
A little nibble on Tyler’s blush. A tug on his shiny lower pout.    
The singer’s mind turned into a buzzing mess of static after that.  
Tyler watched with moist eyes as Josh’s lids slowly fell, long lashes fanned like palm fronds.  
  
“5 more minutes Ty Ty. So sleepy... ”  
  
He wondered if Josh’s broad shoulders ever tired of the burden he carried. 


	3. The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3

Tyler’s mouth still tingles in remembrance of Josh’s taste. His caress.  
He’s sometimes disgusted with himself. How addicted he is to his lover’s touch.  
  
Mark looks up from dissecting his breakfast burrito. “What the hell is in here? There’s something weird… “  
The space between Tyler’s eyes wrinkles. He needs to check on Josh.   
“Mark?”   
A bit of ground chorizo flies onto the table cloth.  
One darting, horrified look.    
Tyler throws a napkin over it like he would a crawling insect.  
  
“Mark, are you listening to me? It’s 10 am. It’s not like him to sleep in.”   
Tyler squints in disapproval. The flutter in his stomach hasn’t gone away.  
A twinge of nausea makes his entrails roll in his gut.   
How long has he felt sick now?!   
  
Green eyes shoot open in discovery. “Cilantro! That’s what I don’t like in this. It tastes like ass.”  
  
A sudden urge to grab his friend by the collar and shake him makes his hands tremble.   
“Oh what the frick, Mark!” Tyler lets his fist drop. White knuckles hit the plate with a loud clang, sending a fork flying  
into the air.   
Someone from a nearby table stares.  
  
Tyler leans forward, lowering his quivering voice. “Enough about the burrito. Is Josh still asleep?”  
“Relax, Tyler… Jesus. I don’t know!” Mark’s jaw tightens. “You’re the ones with conjoining rooms. I’m on a different  
floor altogether. He’s been a little tired lately. You’ve seen him, you know how he gets on tour. Plus there’s something  
going around. Maybe it’s the flu. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”  
  
That’s easy for Mark to say.   
Josh isn’t his best friend.   
Josh isn’t a fifth of a band. He’s HALF.   
Josh isn’t his…  _everything._  
  
Pressing his fingertips against his shut eyes, Tyler thinks they might fall out of their sockets if he’s not careful.  
He pushes the chair back in one decisive shove.   
“I’m going to check on him.”   
As he passes by, Mark gently grasps his slim wrist. Tyler has such tiny bones.  
They feel hollow. Like a hummingbird’s.  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay, Tyler? You look a little pale.”   
A fine sheen of perspiration shines on Tyler’s upper lip.   
“I’m just feeling under the weather. I think it might be whatever’s going around.”  
“Want me to get you some Maalox before we head out?”  
As the sick rises in his throat, Tyler nods. He inhales against it.  
“Yeah, thanks.”   
  
-

Half-heard conversations from people passing by echo through the hall. Tyler is too distracted to discern what’s being  
said.  
He stares at the DO NOT DISTURB sign swinging from the door handle as he reaches Josh’s room.  
620.  
He’s about to pass his key card and then remembers it’s not Josh’s. _Shoot._  
Tyler will have to enter through his.  
  
Red turns to green.  
618 swings open with a creak.  
  
Gazelle steps carry him inside.  
Tyler drags his hand along the wall until he finds the switch. Light reveals his room is untouched.  
  
A deep furrow gets tangled in his brow. He can’t have people talking.  
Tyler undoes the neat.  
He pulls back the covers, makes sure the bed looks slept in by rolling around in it like a carefree child.   
  
A bed.  
What a luxury, he thinks as his back sinks into the box spring below.  
They can’t always afford the time to stop and properly rest. Especially not on a real mattress with crisp sheets that  
fits two people.  
Two people cuddling side by side. Comfortably.  
Two people writhing on top of each other. Comfortably.  
Two people sitting up against a headboard, united as one. Comfortably.  
  
He has to pee again.  
Tyler takes advantage. Empties a couple of the shampoo bottles into the sink (and nearly gags).  
_Frickin’ bananas. What are these people thinking?!_  
He runs the shower for show and uses the towels to mop up the mess. Leaves them crumpled on the marble counter  
next to the vanity.  
  
Good enough.  
   
-  
  
When he passes the threshold to Josh’s room, he notices the bed is empty.  
It’s pitch, curtains still drawn except for a sliver of tangerine light escaping from underneath the bathroom door.  
  
“Joshie? You in there?”  
He knocks.  
“Yeah,” Josh replies, sniffling.  
“I’m coming in,” he says as he turns the knob.  
  
The room is tropical. Mirror fogged up. Josh sits in the tub, drenched, hugging his bony knees.  
His cheek burns against the tattoo of Tyler’s name.  
  
There’s something acrid in the air. Made more pungent by the humidity. Tyler breathes through his mouth like a trout.  
“Joshie, are you crying?!“  
An achingly lonely bead of water skitters down his spine until it disappears into the waistband of his boxers.  
  
Bending down, he drapes a towel around Josh like a cape. _You’re my superhero, Jishwa._  
  
Every hair on Tyler’s scalp stands to attention. His forehead creases.  
“Joshie, what’s wrong? Why are you sitting in here all wet?! And in your undies.”  
You never dry off, he thinks, heart swelling with love.  
  
Josh _is_ crying, salty tears and shower droplets meeting on his cheeks, like the joining of the waters in the Amazon.  
His hair is too short to be curly, but a few damp twists and rings have peeked through with new growth.  
  
“I was sick, Ty. I threw up. Started shaking. Felt cold.”  
Josh’s left fist is pale-knuckled, pressing into his shin. Something peeks from between his fingers.  
  
Tyler lays his hand gently on his bowed back, rubbing lightly.  
“It’s okay, Joshie.” He kisses the top of his head. “It’s probably the flu that’s going around. I’m not feeling great, either.  
Mark is getting me some Maalox. I’m sure it’ll pass soon. We’ll both have some and I’m sure we’ll feel better. If not,  
we’ll call a doctor at the next venue. Okay?”  
Josh shakes his head mournfully.  
“It’s not okay, Ty. I messed up. I’m so sorry. So sorry.”  
He sobs, face twisted in anguish.  
  
“What are you talking about? So you threw up. It’s okay. If we’re not feeling well, we’ll postpone the concert by a day.  
We don’t have the next one for another 3, that gives us time.”  
“No, you don’t understand, Ty,” Josh protests.  “I’ve been sick. For a while now. I… I only figured out what it was this  
morning. I was so dumb.”  
Acute and loving anxiety makes Tyler cup Josh’s flushed face. “What are you talking about, Josh?”  
  
Pulling away from his palms, Josh buries his head in his arms. His left hand extends, giving Tyler a white wand. This one  
doesn’t do magic though. Unless creation is more magical than biological.  
  
It doesn’t immediately sink in. Then Tyler turns it over and gasps.  
“Josh-“  
“I’ve been carrying the tests around but I didn’t have the courage to take it. _Until now_.”  
  
When it rains in a redwood forest, the moisture deepens the color of the trunks… that’s the shade of Josh’s  
eyes. The redwood forest during a storm.  
  
He’s pleading with them now. Those eyes. Looking for answers to questions he has yet to ask.    
“I’m pregnant, Ty! Pregnant with _our_ baby and I’m supposed to  
be happy and all I am is miserable because the timing is all off and nobody even knows we’re together and…  
I’m ruining everything!”  
  
Tyler twists his head from left to right, like he’s trying to shake cobwebs from his dark hair.  
Right now the news is making its way through his brain. His need to reassure Josh has precedence.  
He puts the pregnancy test on the counter with a delicacy worthy of crystal.  
  
Tyler’s not one to be at a loss for words, but he’s struggling.  
“Josh… “ Tyler wraps his arms around him. Squeezing tight.  
“Joshie, stand for me. Get out of the tub.”  
  
Josh slowly obeys. Wet footprints gleam against the cantaloupe glow of the lamp.  
  
His beautiful almond eyes puffy from weeping, it’s there that Tyler first kisses him. It’s what attracted him to Josh  
when they first met.  
Josh’s eyes are a refuge.  
Josh is his salvation.  
  
From his lids he caresses down to the tip of his adorable nose. Finally, Tyler satisfyingly kisses his silky mouth.  
“Joshua, this is the most beautiful thing in the world. We’re going to have a baby. A BABY. How could  
you have messed that up?! Why would you ever be sorry?!” Tyler’s blinking back tears. Now his tummy flutters but for  
an amazing reason.  
  
Josh bites into his lip to quiet his fear. “I dunno… “ he whimpers. “I thought you’d be mad. I haven’t been good about  
tracking things since the tour started and … “ The protective hold on his shoulders calms him. Tyler always  
knows how to make him feel better.  
“Joshie… it takes two to make a baby. We’ve been careless but maybe there’s a reason for that. Do you think I’d put  
our careers ahead of our child?” Tyler mutters fatuously.  
“I know. But the clique… they think we’re… “  
“Josh, the clique already think we’re together. Is this going to come as such a shock? I know I’ve wanted to  
keep us under wraps. And I know how hard that has been on you. I’m sorry for that. But that was more for us.  
Because I’m selfish. I want you to myself. I don’t even want to share you with Mark. But with the baby… it doesn’t  
make sense. I love you and if the world has a problem with that, well heck… that’s their problem.  
I already love this little bean growing inside you and- “  
A hand slides down Josh’s tight stomach and rests below his navel. “We’re gonna be Daddies, Joshie…”  
  
Josh had been prepared for a blowup. Anger. Disappointment. Everything but this.  
He allows himself a great relenting sigh.  
“Ty, I’m so scared. But now that I know you’re okay with it… I can’t tell you how happy I am.”  
His lopsided grin, the way his tongue catches on his teeth… Jesus he’s falling in love with  
him all over again. And now… a BABY!  
  
Tyler leans in to kiss him. Except he misses, swerves… throwing himself onto the toilet.  
His back arches like a cat’s.  
“Ty?” Josh drops to his knees beside him, the towel sliding off. It falls softly to the tile.  
His hands glide gently down the length of Tyler’s narrow back as he vomits violently.  
“Ty… “  
  
When he’s done, strain painting his face, Josh wipes away the spittle from his chin.  
“Oh Ty… you’ve got a bad bug. Jeez, you remind me of me.”  
  
There’s a moment of silence. Then panic.  
Panting, Tyler’s eyes saucer. Josh sucks air between his teeth.  
“Ty, how long have you felt sick?” he drags out.  
Tyler struggles for breath through a burning throat. “Progressively worse for almost two weeks. I thought I  
was just -”  
“Tired? Then maybe getting sick? Then maybe getting the flu?” Josh asks.  
Tyler hears it as he says it.  
“Ty… have you been irritable? Peeing a lot?“  
  
Tyler’s eyes are strangely calm, fixed somewhere inside himself.  
“Josh, earlier you said tests. Did you take more than one?”  
  
Josh rests on the soles of his feet, reaching up to his bag on the counter. He pulls the box from within.  
“They only had a three-pack left. I figured I’d throw the others away.”  
**Orange Test. 99% percent accurate.**  A smiling baby and some orange flowers decorate the rest  
of the carton.  
Both fixate on what Josh is holding. Its power to potentially confirm that their lives will change, again, is not  
lost on them.  
  
“Josh. How long ago did we switch?” Tyler’s voice is raspy.  
He reaches for Tyler, swallowing up his hand in his. “About three weeks ago. Remember we sent the guys sightseeing  
and had the bus to ourselves for a couple hours?”  
  
Tyler’s lips curl in one corner. It’s a mischievous grin. “Yeah, I remember. How could I forget?”  
Gravity weighs on Josh. “Ty, that was the only time I’ve topped in months. What if… ?”  
  
A pang of worry flickers in his eyes.  
Tyler swallows back bile. “Josh, I need to take this test.”  
  
*  
  
Two boys perch on the edge of the tub. Both stare at their feet in silence.  
Josh’s toes wiggle and Tyler is bouncing his knee.  
The only sound in the room is the sizzle of the lamp.  
  
The alarm on the phone rings after what seems an eternity.  
Tyler’s mind is a little swimmy, and Josh exhales. He can barely contain his nervous energy. If only he had his drums  
here…  
  
“I don’t know what to hope for,” Tyler states.  
“Let’s find out, Ty. Together. Whatever it is we got this.” Josh replies.  
  
Without looking at one another, their hands entwine.  
“On three… “  
  
one… two… three…  
   



	4. The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part

13 months later  
  
It’s unusually quiet for a morning in LA. But it is still early.  
The spring sun, just a hazy round mandarin hanging at the edge of the earth, is just beginning  
to grow light.  
  
Tyler rolls over, his arm looped around Josh’s chest. For once he gets to be big spoon, he thinks.  
His sex stirring gently wakes Josh, who feels its hardness nestle between his cheeks.  
Tyler nudges just enough, giggling.  
  
“Morning Joshie… “ he whispers, hot breath against his ear. It sends goose pimples across his flesh.  
  
Tyler can’t see it, but Josh smirks sleepily. “Morning Ty.”  
  
A low hum from the baby monitor still signals the all clear. There’s only the sound of breathing.  
Hopeful they’ll get some alone time. Josh squirms back, lodging Tyler’s member deeper between his glorious mounds.  
“Morning Ty’s friend.”  
  
The feel of cold metal against Tyler’s tongue is turning him on. Jesus, he’s so hard already he can feel the emission coat  
his cock head.  
He sneaks his hand to Josh’s other nipple ring.  
“I love that you put your piercings back in,” he mews, adding more suction. The pads of his fingers circle the pink nub..    
“Ugh, Ty… baby… “  
  
Lightly grazing his nails down over Josh’s tummy, Tyler lowers his aim and bites in a new hickey.  
Josh groans. “Oh fuck… “  
“Like that?”  
Tyler’s body arches from the hips, rubbing his sex over Josh’s hole. “How about this?”  
A moan rumbles in Josh’s chest and he sucks in his lip. “Ty, you’re killing me.”  
  
“Am I? Mmm… what’s past your belly button then, Jishwa?”  
The blaze across Josh’s body spreads. He lets go of any remaining tension when Tyler bites with his tiny teeth,  
snagging his silky nape.  
“Something that really needs your attention, baby… “ He lets himself melt against the mattress, into Tyler’s capable hands.  
“Oh yeah?” Tyler breathes. “Are you hot for me, Joshie? Do you wanna _fuck me_?“  
Any hesitation at saying the word, at least in the bedroom, is gone. Tyler abandoned his inhibitions long ago.  
He reaches Josh’s swollen cock just as he utters _fuck_ and squeezes. Hard.  
_Oh Jesus…_  Josh whimpers, jerking under his touch.  
“Ty, pregnancy really changed you. My God… you’re so forward now. Please don’t stop… “  
  
Tyler growls softly, working Josh’s thick length with gentle but pressured strokes. His own twitches anxiously, still  
waiting to penetrate.  
“Must have been the hormones. I just want to devour you, Josh.”  
Josh is stiff, ramrod straight. His abs are flexing under the ministrations, especially with Tyler  
now gently palming his balls.  
When Tyler thumbs over his slit with his right hand, he nearly comes.  “Ty… Ty… code red… “  
  
Tyler insists with the torture, pulling up the foreskin.  
“Really? Well then I want you to fuck me today, Josh. _Please_ … seeing how nice and hard you are for me makes  
me want to take it. Will you give it to me, Josh?“  
  
Josh flips at the request, a grunt escaping him. Tyler’s hand still pumps his shaft.  
He shifts. Runs his tongue across the fullness of Tyler’s lips before thrusting his tongue between them.  
“Mmm,” Tyler hums.  
Josh breaks away, breathless. He fixes a wisp of hair from Tyler’s forehead with one sweep.  
“You want me to fuck you, Ty?”  
  
Tyler nods, spreading his legs. “I want to make another baby, Josh.”  
Josh chuckles. “Another? 3 aren’t enough?”  
  
Tyler bats his lashes. “I don’t like odd numbers. And who knew you’d have twins?”  
“What if you have twins?” Josh pecks him lightly. “Then it’s odds again.”  
  
His palm passes over Josh’s glans and he grimaces. Tyler shrugs.  
“Then we’ll just keep having babies.”  
Josh shakes his head, teeth gleaming. “Sounds good to me, Ty. The more the merrier.”  
  
Twisting his hips, the throb in his crotch almost unbearable, Tyler makes to roll over.  
Josh stops him with a warm hand on his heart.  
“No, Ty. I want to look you in the eyes when you come. When I breed you.”  
  
A first spurt of seed pools on Tyler’s tummy. He makes the cutest little noise when he crests.  
When Tyler wants to bottom, he gets so excited he comes untouched even before they begin.  
  
Never one to waste an opportunity, Josh snakes down and licks it up, making sure it’s obscene by sticking his whole  
tongue out. He eats some of it with loud smacks, but leaves a little to use as lube.  
  
“So hot, Dun… so hot…”  
Tyler is drunk with lust. He’s praying the baby monitors stay silent. His entire body quivers like an arrow.  
Josh travels lower, his hands inching Tyler’s creamy thighs apart.  
He kisses the inside of each one and then lets the spunky spit drip onto Tyler’s opening. It necklaces before  
landing.  
“Oh God Josh… “  
Tyler is breaking.  “Please fuck me.”  
Josh straightens himself, his dick circling the ribbed pucker in achingly slow motion. “I love you, Tyler.”  
Tyler’s head is thrown back in anticipation. His chest heaves. “I love you, Jishwa.”  
  
A soft exhale and a low moan accompany Josh’s sex inside Tyler.  
Josh brackets his slim hips and disappears into his heat with a sigh.    
“Let’s make another baby, _baby."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I told you, it wasn't too much into the theme. :)  
> The opening line is a Swedish proverb.


End file.
